kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan, Ryan P.I.
Ryan, Ryan P.I. is the 21th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 47th episode overall. In this episode, Ryan imagines himself in a 1940s-style detective story. Plot Summary Things open up with a performance of "Back in My Arms Again". Following this, the other kids and Riley discuss their plans to see "Scary Mary: Part 2" (with Kid and Riley giving the play-by-play of the previous film). The noticeable exception to the otherwise united front is Ryan, who prefers to go with reading his book on great detective stories (much to the Kid's amazement). Following their next song ("Wouldn't It Be Good"); Ryan returns to his book, where he imagines he's Ryan, Ryan P.I. in a 1940s film noir-type setting. P.I. Ryan gets a visit from a librarian (also named Gloria); who begs for help due to the fact she's afraid she's being followed and targeted for kidnapping by a fiend known only as "The Brain" (Kid). Following a weak joke, the Brain arrives and begins monologuing about his plot; having hypnotized the city's other librarians (Renee & Stacy) to gain access to all the library books so the knowledge inside is "mine. All mine"; setting up "Dare Me". During that song, a comic book snaps Renee, Stacy and the Brain's other lackeys back to normal; resulting in the Brain being tied up and being left for the police to pick up (Renee and Stacy tell Brain his library card is revoked; with P.I. Ryan cracking that it wouldn't do him much good where he's going). Librarian Gloria thanks P.I. Ryan; and after resisting a comment about her "Dewey Decimal System"; he acknowledges being smitten ("Careless Whisper"). Back in the real world; Ryan finishes his book just as Kid returns, complaining about how much of a dog "Scary Mary: Part 2" was ("It wasn't even scary"). Ryan then suggests the Kid try reading for fun; leading to closing song "Dance to the Music". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika Marrero) and Librarian Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan and Ryan, Ryan P.I. * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid and The Brain * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee and Librarian 1 * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Librarian 2 Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Back In My Arms Again" (The Supremes cover; lead vocals by Stacy) * "Wouldn't It Be Good" (Nik Kershaw cover; lead vocals by Ryan) * "Dare Me" (The Pointer Sisters cover; lead vocals by Gloria) * "Careless Whisper" (George Michael cover; lead vocals by Gloria) * "Dance to the Music" (Sly & the Family Stone cover; lead vocals by Kid, Ryan, Gloria, Renee and Stacy) Trivia * "Back In My Arms Again" had the third verse modified slightly to allow for Renee and Gloria's names to go where Florence Ballard and Mary Wilson's names would on the original release. * "Back In My Arms Again" would be used again in 1987's "Now Appearing"; this time with Renee joining Stacy and the aforementioned 3rd verse skipped entirely * Ryan can be seen with the "Great Detective Stories" book again in 1986's "Peter Pam" episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated